


Rescue

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF, LazyTown
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm so sorry, Sebastian is Sportacus, i am Lazy Town trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Fernando sabotages Kimi's car during a race. Luckily a blue clad "Sports Elf" is there to rescue him.A Lazy Town AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butts_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_h/gifts).



> Right....so I promised to write this and I did. Possibly the weirdest thing I have ever written but I had fun. I wasn't going to publish this but I decided "what the hell" I'll publish it. 
> 
> Basically this is a Lazy Town AU plus has references to the "look at this net" meme and the "we are number one" music video.

Kimi's very weird not very good Grand Prix, started like this.

It was yet another season and Kimi was ahead of the championship by just two points, he only needed to win this Grand Prix and he would be number one. World Champion.

But it wouldn't be that simple. You see, he didn't count on his jealous teammate trying to sabotage his efforts to win the race.   
  
Fernando Alonso was rotten to the core. He wanted the Championship for himself. He wanted to be racer number one, and no teammate was going to take that from him.

So he snuck into the Ferrari garage the night before the race, and tinkered with the car. With an evil laugh he snuck back out, careful not to make a sound.

* * *

The next morning, no one noticed the airship sailing high above the track, nor the Sports Elf inside it, who was planning to watch the race from his window.

Out on the track, the teams were busy setting up the cars for the day's racing. The Ferrari's looked wonderful in their garages, gleaming red in the sunlight. The other teams were jealous of how good they looked, and how fast they were. No one had noticed that one of the cars had something wrong with it. And they wouldn't until they were out on track.

* * *

  
The cars were all lined up for the start, with Kimi on pole and Fernando beside him. Fernando laughed evilly in his helmet and glanced at his teammate...soon the Championship would be his.

Five red lights lit up, then went out.

The cars set off the track.

And inside the Airship, the crystal on the Sport's Elf's suit lit up.

The Sport's Elf's eyes lit up with worry and he glanced down at the track below him "someone's in trouble!"

With a quick backflip, the Sports Elf made it to the door of his Airship "DOOR!" he shouted commandingly, and it opened quick and fast. Which allowed him to backflip out the door and off of the ledge to the ground below.

The race meanwhile had reached the first corner, and Kimi had just realised something was seriously wrong with his car. As soon as he tried to turn into the corner, he heard a PING! and the car went wild, he tried to turn the wheel but nothing worked. He was out of control. He shut his eyes, unable to stop his spin, and failed to notice something land on his car and backflip off it. That something was the Sport's Elf.

The Elf quickly landed in front of the car and held onto the wing, stopping it from going into the barriers. With the car safely stopped on the side, the Elf came to the side of the cockpit and saw the occupant had his eyes tightly shut.

"It's okay now, you can open your eyes"

At the sound of the soft reassuring voice, Kimi opened his eyes and noticed the car had not crashed and was okay, gently parked by the barriers with not a scratch on her. Okay...that was weird.

Kimi looked up at the voice, confused, and his mouth dropped open at what he saw.

It was a man, dressed in a very tight blue suit. He had a hat over his ears and his arms uncovered showing VERY muscular arms. He was smiling gently down at Kimi and had a very pointy moustache.

"It's okay, my name is Sebastian. I saved your life" the blue suited man explained, his blue eyes warm and friendly.

"Thank you" Kimi replies, stunned and not quite able to stop starring at him.

"You're welcome" Sebastian replies, with a wink. He then looks over his shoulder to see marshals and reporters flocking towards them. He sighs and turns to Kimi "you'd better go, win that race. Here!" Sebastian throws Kimi something and Kimi catches it, it's an apple.

Kimi looks at Sebastian confused and Sebastian explains "It's Sportscandy, it will help you win the race. Now go!" and with that Sebastian backflips down the track and leaps up to grab a ladder which is dangling in the air, he takes hold as the ladder goes up and waves at Kimi as the ladder takes him back to his Airship.

Kimi watches for a little bit, then takes Sebastian's advice. He starts the car up and begins to head back on track. He has a race to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I kicked out of the Fandom yet? XD please comment/kudo!


End file.
